


Lazy day

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek Christmas '16 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: Derek huffed. "And what about my plans for today?"Stiles shrugged. "Cancel them.""For a lazy day in bed with you?" Derek smirked and Stiles knew he had him.





	

Stiles rolled over and snuggled into Derek's chest. The werewolf was like a furnace and Stiles liked to take advantage of that whenever it got cold. He pressed his whole body against Derek.

Derek made a soft noise and wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him closer. Stiles sighed. He knew that his alarm would go off any minute, but for now he was warm and content. His lecture could wait.

"Hey Derek", he mumbled sleepily.

"Hmmm", came the grunted reply.

"We should do this all day. We could finally do the Lord of the Rings marathon and just cuddle for the whole day. What do you think?"

Derek opened his eyes and craned his neck to fully look at Stiles. "You wanna skip your lectures today?", he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"It's only one day and I already wrote all of my finals. And it's too fucking cold. Pleaaase?"

Derek huffed. "And what about my plans for today?"

Stiles shrugged. "Cancel them."

"For a lazy day in bed with you?" Derek smirked and Stiles knew he had him.

"For a lazy day in bed with your amazing boyfriend."

Derek sighed. "Fine." But he was smiling and he was still holding close.

"Poor alpha, has to spend his day in bed. Such a hardship", Stiles mocked for good measure.

"Mmmmhhh, everything is a harship with you."

Stiles wiggled his eyebrows. "I sense an innuendo."

Derek rolled his eyes. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Shut up, you love me."

Derek answered with a kiss and Stiles smiled. One of these days he would get Derek to admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is so late, I studied for my biology exam and forgot to update.
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Thank you for reading!!
> 
> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc. alongside my little countdown, you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc16/)  
> [ my tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
